Sweet Dreams
by DragonFyre400
Summary: A small companion piece to I Dreamed a Dream, and an interlude between Ch 35 and Ch 36. Elrond and Cerena have a bit of fun despite her injury. Elrond/OFC


This was just a little in-between of Chapter 35 and Chapter 36 of I Dreamed a Dream. It involves an OC and our favorite Lord of Imladris. If you have not read I Dreamed a Dream, it will make absolutely NO SENSE.

It is quite firmly in the 'adults only' and is not intended for younger readers. I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor do I receive any profit from this story, but I did have to buy a fresh batch of AA batteries, if that means anything to you all. (My smoke detector was dead. What did you think I needed them for? Dirty minds…) 

* * *

Intermediary Chapter – Sweet Sexy Times

Cerena stalked the hallway like a predator, sticking to the shadows and walking with careful precision. She didn't want anyone to see her on the way. If she was lucky she wouldn't be leaving for a while, and didn't want anyone to barge in on their private time. It seemed her and Elrond's relationship was almost like an unspoken common knowledge, now. While no one had spoken directly to him or her about it, they all seemed to _know._ As long as he didn't get a hard time about it she wouldn't say anything to anyone.

Heh. Hard time.

She winced again as her hip pulled slightly, before finally opening the door she sought and slipping in, before closing it behind her and locking it.

"Cerena?" She looked up to see Elrond sitting on his bed, looking awfully awkward about it. She grinned.

"Nope, it's Glorfindel. I turned into an orc and my dick fell off," she snipped before she could help it. Her sarcasm had been trained quite savagely with Gil-Galad and Oropher while in Rohan. Those two _deserved_ sarcasm so hard sometimes. She saw Elrond make a face. "Also, now I have boobs. They're actually nice," she said, and snickered.

Elrond was sitting with his long legs crossed, trying to cover the fact that they were bare by draping his house coat over them. She could make out the silhouette of his face, and the shadow of his pointed ear in the moonlight.

"That's not exactly an image I needed tonight," Elrond murmured. She stepped closer to the bed, her yellow eyes almost glowing in the moonlight that cut into the room. Elrond felt his pulse quicken at the sight of her. She was wearing a dressing gown with naught under it, an indecent amount of décolletage showing and the swell of her breasts shifting as she breathed.

Elrond's bed, though luxuriously trimmed, was only large enough to comfortably fit two people. And that was just like him, to enjoy the comfort without it being overly done. It was a four-poster bed done in beautiful dark wood, trimmed in blues and greys that matched Elrond's personality.

"And did you do as I asked, my naughty ellon?" Cerena asked, stepping to the edge of the bed that was closest to where he sat.

"Yes. Though I can't say it's comfortable," he said.

"Why don't you lean back against your pillows to make yourself more comfortable, my sweet, because I intend on keeping you here a while," she purred. She saw him swallow hard, but did as she asked and leaned back into his pillows, extending his long legs in front of him. His dressing robe went just past his knees, meaning she could see his bare calves and feet. He had well cared for, shapely feet, and though Cerena had never really seen the attraction in feet, she could appreciate his.

She could also see an obvious tent in the front where the voluminous fabric overlapped. His robe was tied at the waist, so she reached forward and plucked the tie loose. His hand rested on hers, pausing her action for a moment.

"We don't have to do this so soon, melleth," he said softly. He was surprised when she actually growled at him.

"I would like nothing more than for you to twist me like a band of dwarven silver and plow me like a field for the spring planting, but my hip will not allow that right now. So you are going to sit back and let me enjoy touching you!" she snapped. He brought his hand away and sat back against the pillows with a plop.

"Yes, madam!" he said obediently, his eyes a bit wide. Then her expression softened.

"I want to pleasure you," she purred. He gulped again.

"What did you have in mind? Why did you want me to sit on my bed in naught but a dressing robe?" he asked.

"I wanted to try something new that wouldn't hurt my hip as much as you putting my ankles at my ears," she said in a very matter-of-fact way. The imagery brought on by it made his erection jump. Cerena saw the twitch of his elfhood and smirked widely.

"I think someone's excited," she cooed. Then she finished untying his robe and slid her hands onto his chest, her fingers slipping under the robe and traveling down, opening the robe and revealing him fully to her. He heard her groan lowly.

"My god you're exquisite," she growled.

He had not been so toned the last time she saw him naked. While not fat, he had the far softer lines of a scholar and healer. Now his muscles were more defined, though he was definitely more of a lean, ropey fighter. He was uncomfortable with her scrutiny, shifting slightly and making his muscles jump. But then she was then drawn to the sight of his full erection straining out from his body. It was still impressive, and she still wanted nothing more than to sit on it and take him fully within her.

She rubbed her knees together to try to ease the persistent ache that was starting.

"I want to taste you," she murmured, crawling up onto the bed and settling herself between his legs. She first reached out with a cool hand and grasped him firmly. His breath hitched and she saw the muscles in his thighs jump. A brown thumb stroked up the shaft, using the pad of her finger to brush the underside of the head.

"Cerena, meleth…do not torment me…" Elrond moaned softly. She grinned cheekily, though he couldn't see it because he had closed his eyes.

"I've barely begun to touch you, my sweet elf," she pointed out, stroking her hand down and up again, her thumb again brushing the underside of the head. She began a steady rhythm with her hand, moving down and stroking the glans with her thumb as her hand drew towards the tip.

"Your touch is like fire!" he gasped, shuddering pleasantly. Cerena licked her lips hungrily when she saw a shiny bead of precum leak from the tip of his cock. She leaned forward, her hand still moving steadily, and swiped her tongue across the plush head. There were desperate hands in her curls and she could feel his fingers trying urgently not to pull her hair. She licked him again, tasting the salty tang of the clear liquid on him, before opening her mouth wide and taking half of him in her mouth. It had been a while since she had practiced and she wasn't foolish enough to think she could take all of him right now, but with a few good weeks of practicing she would be able to nearly swallow him without engaging her gag reflex and making her jaws (which were incidentally full of sharp teeth) close on the very tender flesh.

A few good pumps of her hand and a swirl of her tongue around the ridge between the head of his cock and the shaft threw him over the edge. His fingers tightened in her thick hair and she felt a shiver of pleasure go through her at the mild pain. She swallowed all but a few drops that escaped down her chin, finally pulling back when he began to soften slightly.

She moved forward, crawling to sit on his stomach. He let out a soft breath when her weight came down, but then she braced her weight on her knees and looked down at him. He could feel that she was wearing no underclothing, and he could feel the soft, moist heat of her nether lips on his stomach. It was enough to make the blood flow quite quickly back into hips, his erection returning after only a few seconds of rest.

She untied the robe she was still wearing and let it fall down her arms. She had applied oil to her skin recently and it was still lightly shimmering as she revealed herself fully. She tossed the robe aside and leaned forward, her heavy breasts swaying slightly. Elrond swallowed hard.

"Come on, love. Touch me. I am not a display of art. I am a fire to be kindled and stoked," she purred. His hands reached first for her face, stroking along the lines of her cheeks, down the slim column of her neck and over her collarbone, before finally cupping her breasts. They were soft and heavy in his hands, the dark nipples pebbling and hardening as he ran his thumbs over them.

"You are so beautiful," Elrond said, his voice soft with awe. He did not find anything about her that was ugly. The dark, almost black flesh of her nipples was exotic and beautiful. The brown of her skin, the bright yellow of her eyes, the twisting curls of her hair, and even the pale scars that marred her flesh. It was all part of her, and it all worked together to make her beautiful.

"You're quite handsome yourself," Cerena replied breathily, arching into his touch with a whimper. He pinched one of her nipples firmly and she threw her head back with a gasp, rubbing her heated sex against his stomach. Then his hand lowered over her stomach, delighting in the ticklish jump of her muscles, before gently stroking along the juncture of her hips. His fingers teased along the warm, wet lips, making her push up on her knees to give him better access to her.

"What treasure do we have here?" he teased, gently running his fingers everywhere but the one place she wanted them.

"Please…please…I did not tease you so," she gasped, trying to shift her hips towards his fingers. She made a soft noise of distress when her injured hip protested to the way her muscles were stiffening up. Frowning slightly at the noise Elrond took mercy on her, brushing his fingers over the sensitive nubbin of nerves that was peeking between the swollen lips of her pussy. "Yes!" she hissed, her hands coming to her chest to tease her own nipples.

Insistently he massaged her clit, alternating the gentle strokes with soft circles around it. She was wiggling against his hand and he could almost taste her impending orgasm.

"Let go, sweet one. Let go," he encouraged her. It took only a few moments more before she went over the edge. She drew in a shuddering breath as her hips jerked against his hand wildly for several long, glorious seconds. He gently rubbed her through her orgasm, when she finally relaxed a bit and came forward on her hands. She rested her head against his chest to catch her breath, and they lay in comfortable quiet for many minutes before she stirred again.

"I want to try something," she said, sitting up again. He tilted his head as she moved back slightly, her glistening sex directly over his stirring arousal. He had started to soften as they lay in silence, but with that warmth so close his interested piqued again, filling him with the desire to bury himself inside of her.

She grasped him in her hand, but instead of stroking him as she had before, she rubbed the tip along her wetness. He gasped, intrigued and eager. What was she doing? He had never seen this technique before. When they had made love before her flight to Rohan they had only ever been in a traditional position, with him above her. She had hinted at 'riding' him before, but he hadn't quite understood what she meant until-

She sank down on the erection, moaning lowly as her own weight settled her on his length. It was far less pressure on her hip to sit like this, legs splayed and downward as opposed to spread and pushed back. She wiggled her hips a bit and Elrond's hands nearly slapped her thighs as he grabbed onto her.

"Have you ever been ridden like this before?" she asked coyly. He was wide-eyed as he fought the urge to empty himself right there.

"N-no," he managed to choke out. Even his time with Celebrían had been very traditional.

Cerena raised up on her knees a bit and then slid down again. A moan tore itself from Elrond's lips and he arched eagerly, pressing himself deeper into the velvet heat that surrounded him. She gave him an approving moan and shifted again, stroking her hips up and down slowly at first. He arched and met her languid movements, driving himself deeply as she came down.

"A little harder," she moaned. Now a little more confident in this position, their pace quickened slightly. Elrond was fascinated as her breasts began to bounce with their increased pace. The quicker the pace the more they bounced, and he found a dark, lovely pleasure in making the heavy globes bounce quite forcefully.

He could feel the walls of her pussy clutching at him and her muscles starting to seize up with another orgasm. He was close himself, and held himself back by sheer will until she leaned forward slightly and dug her claws into his abdomen. The pinching pain of it startled him over the edge. He dug his fingers into the backs of her thighs and could only produce choking grunts as he came again.

When their muscles finally unseized he was amused to notice he was still within her. She sighed softly and leaned forward again, and his softening cock slipped out of her at the change of position. She stretched out her injured hip slightly with a wince.

"Mmm…that was good," she said, tucking her head under his chin.

"I rather thought so as well," he said, his voice still breathless. She tilted her head up slightly to look at his face.

"If my hip holds out I will fuck you until you have no cum left," she growled, half-heartedly wiggling her hips against him again. Elrond laughed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and burying his nose in her hair. He could smell the softly scented oil she used in her hair and laughed softly into the curls.

"Amin mela lle, Cerena," Elrond then murmured. When there was no answer he shifted his head back slightly. A grin spread across his face when he noticed she was asleep against him, her breathing soft and relaxed. He smoothed down a flyaway curl.

"Amin mela lle." 

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this little interlude. I have posted Chapter 36 at the same time as this, so you can enjoy them at the same time. :D

Amin mela lle – I love you.

I hope you enjoyed this little interlude of sweet sexy fun times with Elrond and Cerena. If you did drop me a little line and let me know. I may do more of these little one shots. :3


End file.
